


The Meeting

by WhenBirdsFly



Series: On The Other Side [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife AU, M/M, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek receives some much needed help to find his family in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote really quickly and hasn't been edited so I apologise for any mistakes. This is intended to be a prequel for a story that I'm contemplating writing. Please let me know what you think x

“DEREK!” a horrified voice screaming was barely heard over the loud buzzing in Derek’s ears, rapidly growing louder.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was the glowing red eyes of an enemy alpha.

He opened his eyes again and looked around, giving them time to adjust. All around him were people, standing in a park. Derek could see large buildings in the distance, expanding all the way out to the horizon. If he didn’t know any better, Derek would believe that he was on earth, but everything felt wrong; too soft, too calm. The people didn’t appear to be disturbed by him, acting as if it was normal for a man to just to appear in the grass near them.

Slowly Derek stood up, observing the people close to him. This was when he noticed a lady not too far away walking towards him, a concerned look on her face. She looked familiar, which was confusing as he had never met this woman before.

“Hello sweetheart, do you need some help?” she asked him in a soft voice, guiding him over to a bench to sit on.

“Is this heaven or something?” Derek responded, still watching the people.

The lady laughed “Something like that, do you know how you got here?” The question sounded genuine, not like she was just asking to make conversation.

Derek looked at her briefly, before sighing. He felt like he could trust this woman. “I was in a fight, we were outnumbered. I had to save them, I had to save…” Derek looked down at his hand, playing with his wedding ring. The lady took his hand, giving him a sympathetic look.

They sat there for a moment, giving Derek time to think. “How do I find people here? How do I find my family?” Derek asked the lady. 

“Well, you can go to the Archives, they can help you find your family. However, most people tend to look around themselves as it’s generally easier and faster.”

Derek was already up and started walking “Can you take me to the Archives?” 

She nodded and led the way, matching her strides to Derek.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way to the Archives, the woman made idle chat, not caring that Derek was responding with limited answers; his mind more focused on finding his family.

“You’re just like my husband, very determined.” She said with a laugh.

“You’re just like my husband,” he responded “you’re very energetic” he said with a sad smile. 

“Don’t worry you’ll see him again darling, but until then, you can find your family” she said, pointing to the building in front of them.

As Derek moved towards the building he turned to the lady. “Thank you for your help” he said, looking into the woman’s familiar whiskey coloured eyes before turning and walking into the building before stopping and turning around. He knew those eyes, he’d gotten used to waking up to them. “What’s your name?” He called out from the doorway.

“Claudia Stilinski” she said as the door closed on Derek.


End file.
